Shape of Things to Come
by SpiritWarrior22
Summary: Prequel to Trials and Tribulations. Follow the adventures of a girl forced into a situation she did not choose, as she tries to save her home, and herself, in the process. With a little help of course.
1. Enter Kailee

**Well...i broke down and decided to start writing the prequel to my other story Trials and Tribulations. =/ Now I have two stories to worry about lol. Well, lucky you readers, i hopefully won't be too busy during the week anymore starting next week, so i will be able to update more regularly. Though school and work take a huge chunk out of my spare time, not too mention Mass Effect 2. **

As always, thanks to my beta! =)

**

* * *

The Shape of Things to Come**  
_Song of the day: Godsmack-Voodoo Too_

"_Open your eyes, a chill passes you by.  
A premonition coming strong.  
Rich with desire, a superstition in disguise.  
Draws me into where I belong."_

The first thing she heard was the sound of birds chirping. The first thing she saw was blackness. The first thing she felt was the cold wet grass underneath her. Then she realized that she had her eyes close. Then she felt a rush of pain from her head. It was pounding. Maker, what hit her? Then she remembered.

Kailee Cousland had gotten knocked out, _again_.

She groaned, placing her hand on her head, and sat up slowly. She had a welt on her forehead from Fergus bashing her with the pommel of his longsword. Kailee pouted; she could just imagine what her mother was going to say. She her a chuckle from behind her, and spun around to find the aforementioned brother standing behind her, smirking at her.

"Come now sister, you can't still be lying on the ground after that, after all your boasting at beating me?" He walked over and offered her his hand. Kailee glared at him and stood up, turning her back to him. Her shoulder-length brown hair shone in the sunlight.

"Well I wouldn't have lost if you had not thrown sand at me! You cheated because you knew I would beat you." Fergus chuckled as he walked in front of her and stared at her, still wearing his playful smirk.

"If I recall, little sister, you are a rouge. You fight dirty. So why should not I resort to the same tactics?" Kailee blinked, her violet eyes gaining a confusing, innocent look to them.

"Who? Me? Fight dirty?" She scoffed. "Why would I find the need to fight dirty?" She tried to hide her smile, but failed miserably under her brother's scrutinizing gaze. She laughed and turned on her heel, running towards the castle. Fergus was about to chase after her, but sighed. She had gotten a head start. It would be pointless to follow after her. Besides, he had to go see to his family. He cupped his hands around his mouth as he yelled after her.

Kailee stopped and took a deep breath before striding into the castle grounds. She figured she should go look for her mother, or her hound, Bello. She was slightly worried that he got into the larder again, for she had forgotten to lock him up in her room for the day. She shrugged. He needed the exercise.

She turned the corner and almost ran into a guard, who stumbled backwards, before bowing his head towards her. Kailee smiled at him.

"Sorry about that. I did not pay attention to where I was going." The guard smiled back at her, shaking his head dismissively.

"No apologies needed, my lady; I was actually on my way to look for you. And…where did you get that bruise?" Kailee tensed and blushed, moving her hair to try hiding the bruise. The guard shook his head again, hiding a smile. "Teryn Cousland wishes to see you in the main hall. He says he has something important to tell you."

Kailee blinked, somewhat excited. Maybe her father was finally going to let her join the army and march with him tomorrow. She did not particularly enjoy having her mother court her off to suitors, and she and the Teryna usually got into arguments over Kailee's well-being. It was not that she did not like her mother, quite the opposite. She loved her very much, but Kailee just never saw the point of getting married off to an almost complete stranger. She was very grateful when her father, Teryn Bryce Cousland, allowed her to train in weaponry with some of the guards, though at first she did it secretly.

She was broken from her thoughts when the guard cleared his throat, waiting for her to dismiss him. She blinked at first, and then blushed again. "Oh, I'm sorry Barret. You are dismissed, and I won't forget to bring you your favorites from the kitchen later today." Even though Kailee was friends with almost all of the guards, much to her mother's dislike, Barret and Ser Gilmore were her closest friends, her partners in crime. If one of them got into trouble, the other two would find a way to get them out of it, and it usually involved taking the fall. Barret smiled and waved as Kailee ran past him, towards her father's location.

~*~

Kailee heard the voices of her father and someone else in the main hall as she pushed the side door open. She walked over to her father and saw that Arl Howe was with him. She stopped and stared at the man her father regarded as a friend. Nothing about that man sat right with her, and it always took her biting her tongue not to say anything disrespectful towards him. Ah, the joys of political friends. She sighed and walked over to them.

"Ah, pup, you came. Howe, you remember my youngest?" Arl Howe turned to look at her, his eyes, as always, scrutinizing her. Kailee was still clad in her armor, her two daggers strapped to her back.

"Ah yes I remember her. Though I do not know why she still persists such _male_ occupations." Her father might have missed the underlying bite of the remark, but Kailee sure did not. She had to fight with all her strength not to glare at the arl. Arl Howe's lips twisted into a slight smirk; it sent chills down her spine. "My son Thomas has been asking after you. He seems to be quite infatuated with you." Thomas? The chubby, short, arrogant ass Thomas? Kailee bit back a laugh.

"I was under the impression he did not like me." Kailee had mastered the art of feigning certain emotions, so she crossed her arms over her chest and arched a brow up, looking curious. "He has decided to come around and spill his undying love for me now?" Her father chuckled behind her, placing his hand on her head.

"I'm sure Thomas would love to see my daughter, Howe. You should bring him next time you visit." Right, so she could embarrass him _again_ in front of all the guards? The last time she saw him over in Highever, he tried to boast that he could beat her in a duel, and she slashed his pants off. She vividly remembered him turning a wonderful shade of pink, and running off. "Anyways, pup, I did not cal you here just for chatting about potential suitors." He gave her a slight wink, which she smiled in return. "I need you to go find Fergus and relay to him that he should leave tonight, ahead of Howe and me. It seems Howe's troops are delayed, and are expected here tonight." Kailee nodded, about to turn and go find her father, when the information finally clicked in her skull.

"Wait, you mean I won't be fighting in the battle?"

Bryce shook his head, looking at his daughter. "No, I need you to stay here and lead the remaining troops here to guard the castle. I'm only leaving a token force here, so it should be plenty enough for you."

"_But Father!" _She might have stretched out the 'Father' part, but she wanted her point to get across. She stuck out her lip and widened her eyes, staring at him. "You promised me that you would take me with you to go see King Cailin!" That was not the real reason he promised her, but Howe did not need to know that. She actually wanted to go because she heard the Grey Wardens would be there, and she really wanted to visit her adoptive brother, who was recruited around six months ago into the order. The last time she saw him was a month ago, for her nineteenth birthday.

Bryce sighed and patted her head. "That look is not going to work on me this time, pup. I stand firm in my decision." When did he manage t become immune to her? She mentally smacked her forehead, now she was going to have to think of another way for him to be wrapped around her finger, so to speak.

"Fine. I'll stay, but I'm not going to like it one bit." Her father smiled, turning to Howe. That was when she leaned over, spotting a figure behind the other two men, partly hidden in the shadows. "Father, who is that?"

Teryn Cousland turned to where she was pointing and grinned at her. "Oh, I almost forgot. Forgive me. You remember Duncan? He has come to Highever to recruit." The man in question stepped forward towards the group. He smiled as he saw the youngest Courland's eyes light up, both in excitement and respect.

"By the Maker! Duncan! I have not seen you in months! It is a pleasure to see you again."

Duncan smiled and extended his hand to Kailee, who ignored it and hugged him. He was still not used to the girl's open show of affection, but he remembered that she was her brother's sister, and now he realized where he got it from. The two were alike in many ways. Duncan awkwardly smiled again as she let him go, straightening herself.

"It is a delight to see you as well, my lady. What the Teryn said was correct. I am here looking for potential recruits for the Grey Wardens. There is a Blight on the horizon." He did not miss Howe's snort of disapproval.

"How do you know it is actually a Blight, ser? It seems just like a large group of Darkspawn."

Duncan turned to look at the arl, his expression not changing. "We have sensed an arch demon, though it has yet to show itself." Howe 'hmphed' but stayed silent, settling for just glaring at the Warden. Kailee looked from Howe to Duncan, her slight sense of unease growing.

Her father seemed to jar her out of her thoughts as he spoke. "Kailee, I am sure you have many questions to ask Duncan, but right now we need to discuss our strategy, and I need you to go find Fergus and tell him to move on ahead of us. You can have all the time you want with Duncan afterwards."

Kailee sighed, looking down defeated for a moment, before looking up into her father eyes. Though he put up a show of authority in front of his guests, Kailee could make out his intense love and admiration for her. She guessed that he was sending her to find Fergus for her own safety, so she would not get any ideas regarding leaving the castle. She was torn between feeling bitter, and feeling somewhat grateful to him. She shrugged, deciding that if she was going to stay and watch over the remaining troops, she may as well get some quality time with them out of it.

She saluted her father and grinned. "Aye, aye sir! You can count on me to keep those boys in line." The Teryn smiled at her and ruffled her hair, before she bowed to Howe (reluctantly) and Duncan (respectfully) and left the room.

~*~

Kailee hummed to herself as she walked down the corridors of the estate. She was still a little angry with her father that he would not let her not join him and her brothers at Ostagar. But on the other hand, she was happy she was able to see Duncan again, although it reminded her how much she missed her adopted brother. The two of them got along well, and were even closer than she was to her father. She smiled as she remembered the times when they were younger, and ran through the castle pulling pranks on the guards.

She turned the corner, heading to the kitchen, when she crashed into something hard. She yelped and almost hit the ground, when she was grabbed and pulled up safely. She looked up and caught the eyes of Ser Gilmore.

"My lady, are you ok? You should watch where you are going." His concerned smile made her blush, as she hid her eyes behind her hair. She would ever tell him, but she has always had a small crush on him, even though they were the best of friends. They were always together when they were younger, running through the castle and getting into trouble.

She smiled back at him as he helped her to her feet. "Right, I'm sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention." She mumbled, hoping he would not catch her stuttering. Ser Gilmore laughed and patted her head. She glared at him as she fixed her gaze again, giving him a playful shove.

"Well, I was sent to find you. It seems Bello got into the larder again, and Nan is throwing a fit. She is threatening to leave."

Kailee arched her brow and crossed her arms over her chest. "She always does though. It will be the same like every other time: she threatens to leave, but we end up saving her from the vicious attacks of my loveable war hound." She placed a hand over her heart and stood up on her tip toes, rocking back and having a horrified expression on her face, imitating her beloved Nan. Ser Gilmore could not contain himself, and started laughing.

"Ah yes. Well let us go save her _again_. Lead the way my lady."

~*~

The kitchen was in an uproar. Well, to be more specific, Nan was in an uproar. Her servants were standing before her, cowering in fear. Kailee walked up behind Nan, silently, and stood behind her, out of the old crow's view. She turned and winked to Ser Gilmore, before placing her hands on her hips, putting on a stern expression. She started imitating the woman in front of her, catching the eyes of the two elven servants. They looked at each other and could not hide their smiles.

"Why are you smiling?! Did you let that mongrel in the larder? Did you think it would be funny for him to eat _all the food?! _And young lady, stop imitating me this instant before I hit you over the head!"

Kailee stopped instantly and 'eeped'. How had she seen her? Nan turned to her and gave her a glare, before shaking her head and sighing.

"I'm getting too old for this. Your dog got into the larder again, and I can't get him out. He's going to eat everything!"

"He's just being a dog, Nan. You can't blame him for that. Maybe you should lock your larder tighter." Kailee smirked as Nan's face got even redder, adding to the hilarity of it all. Kailee sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Alright, I'll go and get him. Come on, Ser Gilmore."

Ser Gilmore followed her as Kailee tried picking the lock. She gave one final tug and groaned, slamming her hand against the wooden door. "Maker, why won't this stupid door open?"

Ser Gilmore looked at her, then at the door, then back to her. He sighed and moved Kailee out of the way, before kicking the door open. Kailee stared at him and blinked. "You were too slow, my lady."

His grin made her scoff and glare at him, before walking in to find her hound, Bello, barking at a hole in the wall. She arched her brow as Bello turned and barked, wagging his stump of a tail at her. Ser Gilmore scratched his head. "Well, we found the dog. Now why was he in here?" Bello cocked his head to the side and turned back around, barking at a small hole in the corner of the room. Kailee walked over and knelt beside him, one hand on the dagger at her hilt, the other scratching him behind his ears.

"What do you see boy? Something bothering you?" Bello gave an affirmative bark as the rogue stood back up, her nose twitching. She always did that when she was thinking, it was quite a funny sight. Ser Gilmore could not help but chuckle as he saw her nose wrinkle, then twitch. Kailee shot a glare at him, sticking her tongue out. He just shook his head.

Then they heard squeaking.

Kailee yelped and jumped behind Ser Gilmore as four giant rats emerged from the hole.

"Andraste's flaming sword! Why did it have to be rats?!" She hid her head behind Ser Gilmore. "Oh brave ser knight, please save your damsel in distress!" Ser Gilmore cocked an eyebrow and looked at her, before unsheathing his sword and slaying the rats. Kailee grinned and hugged him, making the knight blush.

"For a woman who can best anyone in hand to hand combat…you sure are terrified of the little things."

"Hey, those were big rats!" Ser Gilmore just laughed at her, making her pout and blush again.

"You never cease to astound me, my lady."

"Oh shutup."


	2. The Fall

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been busy with school and work and trying to write has been a challenge. I hope to be able to update more frequently and on weekends, so i'm going to try it :) Also another thing, since i started writtig this out, I have decided to put Trials and Tribulations on hiatus until i finish this story. **

**Anyways, as always please read and review! :) And enjoy!  
**

* * *

The Fall

Kailee yawned and stretched her arms above her head, Bello happily trotting beside her. She tilted her head down and smiled at him, her hand coming down to rest on his head. She received a drool-covered hand for her affection and a happy bark. Kailee giggled.

"Well, at least I have you and Ser Gilmore to keep me company while father and Fergus are away. I hope Duncan stays a bit longer, what about you boy?" Bello jumped at her feet and barked, his stubby tail wagging so hard that it shook his whole body. She giggled again and scratched a spot behind his ears. Bello instantly went still as his long tongue rolled out the side of his mouth, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. "You're so cute Bello. Come on; let's go find Fergus before he leaves."

The two started walking down the corridors of the castle, when Kailee thought she saw a shadow move. She kept walking, slowing down, as her eyes scanned the dark portions of the hallway. She spotted what looked like a soldier creeping along the walls. He did not look like any of her father's men, and the only other soldiers here were Howe's. Kailee narrowed her eyes slightly, kneeling down and telling her hound to find Duncan or her father. Bello nudged her hand and took off in the opposite direction. Kailee sighed and ran to the darker parts of the castle. She hopped onto a stack of crates, vaulting to the upper portion of the wall. Now that she had a better view of where the soldier was going, she followed him silently.

After a while of creeping around, and many twists and turns, Kailee stopped outside of a small window. She peered in, watching the soldier enter. She saw two more soldiers standing in the room as well. She had to strain to hear what was being said.

"So is everything ready?" The soldier that just ran in nodded, handing over a piece of paper.

"Yes sir, everything is set and we are just waiting for your orders." The man that held the parchment looked over it, nodding and humming to himself. Kailee leaned back against the wall, peering in again as the three men talked more about what plans they were making. _What are they planning? I don't like this…ever since Howe said his men were delayed, something feels off._

"Good, we will set everything to be ready for tonight. Go and get some rest then, for we move at midnight."

Kailee dipped back behind the wall as the lead man looked towards the window, her heart pounding in her chest. She placed her hand on her heart to calm herself, and then slowly started making her way back towards the main entrance to the castle. She landed softly on the ground, her mind in a mix of thoughts as she started walking to where she and Fergus's rooms were. She bit the edge of her thumb in thought, her hair covering her eyes as she stared down at the ground while she walked.

"You look like you're trying to figure out the meaning of life, sister." Kailee almost jumped and squeaked, her eyes catching her older brother's amused ones. Her face flushed as she scratched the back of her head.

"Um, sorry about that. I was just thinking about something." She tore her gaze away from his, a frown forming on her face. Fergus straightened up from the frame of his doorway and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I know you are worried about Father and me leaving tomorrow. Don't worry about us; I'm sure we will come back with a victory." Kailee looked up at him as Fergus pulled her into a tight hug. "No matter what, you will always be my little sister."

Kailee hugged him back, a little reluctant. She put on a false smile as they broke away. "I just wish I can go with you. Someone has to keep you in line so you behave."

Fergus laughed and took her arm, leading her into the room, where his wife and son were standing. "Why would you need to keep me in line? I would be more worried about you." Kailee scoffed and punched him in the arm, Fergus mocking pain and grabbed his shoulder. Oriana rolled her eyes and smiled, stepping up to her husband and planting a swift kiss on his cheek.

"Play nice dear." Fergus smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as Oren, their son, stepped up to his aunt.

"Are you staying here, Auntie? Are we going to play and use swwwards?" Kailee grinned and ruffled his hair, earning her a glare.

"That's 'sword' Oren, and sure I'll teach you the basics." Oren clapped his hands as his face lit up. Oriana scowled and looked at Kailee.

"I do not think he should be learning that. He has enough to distract him from his studies as it is."

Oren pouted and whined to his mother. "But momma, I never get to do anything fun!"

Kailee smiled and kneeled down next to his ear, leaning close and whispering, "Don't worry, little one, what she won't know won't hurt her." Oriana arched her brow and placed her hands on her hips, staring down at the two. Fergus laughed and shook his head.

Kailee stood back up and turned to her brother. She may as well get the message out now, so she could leave and go find Duncan. As much as she loved her brother and his family, she hadn't seen Duncan in months and wanted to ask him questions about her other brother and about her joining the Grey Wardens. "Oh, Fergus, Father wanted me to give you a message. You were to go ahead and leave early for Ostagar."

Fergus arched his brow and tilted his head to the side, "So Howe's men are delayed then? You would think they would be running backwards at the rate they were going." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, walking to the bed and picking up his greatsword. He strapped it to his back and turned as the Teryn and Teryna walked into the room.

Bryce Cousland smiled as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Now, did you think you could leave when I have both of my children in the same room together, and with no fighting no less?"

Kailee laughed and grinned at her father as Fergus shook his head. "Some things will never change Father."

"I sure hope not." Fergus hugged his father then his mother, stepping back to his wife. Bryce turned to his youngest daughter and arched his brow. "What is wrong, pup? You look like something is bothering you."

Kailee shot her head up and blushed again, stalling. "Oh, nothing is wrong. I'm just going to miss you two." She could not tell them what she saw; it would just worry them and distract them from their fight. She bit her lip again, looking anywhere but her father's face. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm getting pretty tired." Her family nodded and each said their goodbyes as Kailee walked out and crossed the hall. Bello lay at the foot of her head, fast asleep. She smiled and quietly took off her leather armor, laying it in the chest. She took her daggers and laid them next to her on the bed. She always learned to keep a weapon handy at all times, in case something went wrong.

She sat on the edge of her bed, clad only in her under garments, thinking. Nothing today seemed to make sense to her. First Howe shows up, saying his troops are delayed. Then Duncan comes saying he is recruiting for the Grey Wardens, and still no word about her brother. And then that strange meeting she heard today. She was worried, what if something happened to the castle tonight? Could Howe be planning some plot? No…she knew Howe was sometimes cunning, but even she did not think he would betray his best friend. She sighed and lay back on her bed, her eyes closing as she drifted off to sleep.

~*~

Kailee awoke with a start as Bello started barking and growling at the door, his teeth bared. She got up and looked at him.

"What's wrong boy? Is something the matter?" He barked angrily and stepped closer to the door. She got up slowly, gripping her weapons by her side. She cast a glance at her storage chest, debating whether or not to put her armor on yet. Her answer came when the door slammed open, two guards rushing in, wielding swords and bows. Kailee did not think of being half naked at the moment, only that these were not her father's men; they were Howe's. She tightened her hold on her weapons as the men attacked. She blocked a blow with one blade, slicing the man across his chest. She spun and cut his neck, killing him. Bello leapt over him and attacked the other guard, taking him to the ground and tearing his throat out. His screams died down as Kailee picked up the downed man's shield, two arrows flying into the light wood. She threw the shield towards the man with the bow, making him duck away. As he regained his balance, Kailee came bearing down on him, slicing rapidly. She finally was able to calm down once all three of them were dead, turning back to look at her mabari. After she checked him over, she went to put her armor on.

_What is going on?! Why is Howe doing this…this cannot be happening!_ As she tightened the straps on her chest plate, she heard the door break open as more men poured into the room. As she rounded the corner of her door she was instantly floored as one of the men punched her square in the face. Her nose gushed blood as she lay there dazed, her vision blurred from the pain as she faintly made out the view of him standing over her, his blade drawn back, ready to strike.

Kailee flung her arms up above her, waiting for the final blow to come. She blinked and lowered her arms as her vision came back. She stared up at the man, who currently had an arrow lodged in his throat. He gurgled, swaying slightly. Kailee rolled to the side as he fell with a thud to the floor, blood pouring out of his wound. She got up and looked around, and saw the one person she did not except to see.

Her mother ran up to her wearing a leather armor suit like the one Kailee had on. Her longbow was strapped to her back and she looked much like the warrior her father had talked about. Kailee just stood there, a dumbstruck expression on her face as she stared at her mother.

"Maker's breath! Were you hurt at all?"

Kailee snapped out of her stupor and blinked, shaking her head. "No I'm fine. Have you seen Father? Is he ok?" Her mind instantly turned to her father. Did something happen to him? Did Howe get to him first? "We need to find him Mother, before Howe's men do!"

Eleanor placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Kailee, honey, you need to calm down for a little bit. We will find your father. I'm sure he is trying to find a place to escape to, but we need to hurry and find him." Kailee nodded, following her mother and Bello out into the main hallways, towards the main hall.

~*~

Kailee, along with her mother and Ser Gilmore, looked around the main hall once everything had settled down. Bodies from both sides lay on the cold stone floor, blood pooling from their wounds. Kailee touched her shoulder gingerly, where a mage had clipped it with an arcane bolt. The body lay atop the steps, her head severed with the Family Sword. Personally, Kailee never liked wielding the long weapons, and the shield was getting too heavy for her to carry. She had not had much practice wielding a sword and shield, which was why she normally stuck to the daggers that she had. She shifted her weight again, adjusting the shield and sword on her back, wincing in slight pain when her shoulder touched the shield.

Ser Gilmore wrapped her shoulder in a bandage, checking her over for any other wounds. She blushed slightly at his touch. "Do not worry about me Ser Gilmore; I am fine enough to fight."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking over at the men who were guarding the door. "I am glad to see you two made it out ok. Where is the Teryn? Is he alright as well?" Eleanor shook her head, further strengthening his fear. "Then we must find him. Surely he would be somewhere hiding, right?"

Eleanor looked around, and then turned to Ser Gilmore. "He has to be in the kitchen, near the hidden passage. Howe's men would never look for us there until the last minute." Kailee turned to them, a look of hope on her features as she digested what her mother said.

"Then we can still save him! We need to hurry!" Ser Gilmore grabbed her arm and shook his head slowly.

"I'm sorry Kailee, but you and your mother are going to have to go without me. I need to stay here and guard the door from Howe's troops. I can stall for the time you need to get away."

Kailee shook her head. "No, you can come with us, too," she protested, turning to face him.

His hand still clutched her arm. "I am needed here, my lady. You and your parents must escape."

Eleanor tugged on her daughter's other arm. "Come, we must get to your father."

Kailee's violet eyes flashed to her mother before turning back to Ser Gilmore. "I will come back for you."

Eleanor turned to leave the hall. "Kailee! Let's go!" she shouted, slipping back into the corridor.

Ser Gilmore tightened his grip on Kailee's arm and leaned towards her. His lips briefly grazed her cheek. "Good-bye, my lady." And, with that, he dropped her arm and ran to barricade the door.

Kailee ran after her mother, blinking back tears, knowing she would never see him again.

~*~

Kailee, Duncan, and Bello stopped and turned around. Kailee knew, as she looked at the burning remains of the only home she knew, that this would be the last time she looked upon it. It made her heart clench and her blood boil that it would just be a haunting memory for her. She blinked back tears that threatened to fall. She would not cry, she had to be strong, and take revenge on Howe. If she had to close herself off and become cold to do so, then she would. Nothing would stop her from finding her brothers and getting her revenge. Not even the Blight.


	3. The Recruit

The Recruit

Kailee woke up with a start, her eyes wide. Her hair was wet and matted to her forehead, her eyes red and puffy, and her skin white. She was shaking, her body trembling in memory of the nightmare she had. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them, rubbing her head against her knees. She had long since stopped being able to cry, telling herself that she did not need tears. She sniffed and sat on her bedroll for the next few minutes, recollecting her thoughts. It was the same dream every night. Her parents lying on the floor, covered in their own blood, with Howe standing over them laughing. She hated those dreams the most. She was frozen, not able to move or speak. It made her feel _helpless._

She lifted her head up as the flap of her tent open. Duncan stood in the opening, looking down at her, that same stoic expression on his face. She appreciated that more than anything. She did not need him pitying her for what happened. She wanted to show him that she was Grey Warden material, that she was capable of performing when the situation called for it. It was the only comfort she had right now. Duncan walked into the tent, carrying a bowl of food. Bello lifted his massive head up, his tail wagging when he caught the scent. Duncan chuckled.

"Well it seems your hound is hungry. There is more food outside if you are hungry."

Kailee wiped her eyes, dragging her hands down her face. "No…I'm fine." Her stomach disagreed, and protested loudly. Kailee felt a blush creep up onto her face. "T-thank you though Duncan."

Duncan shook his head and sighed, placing the bowl down on the floor and coming o sit her to her. Kailee, surprised by the action, couldn't help but move over for him. He sat down and looked forward, resting his hands in his lap. Kailee blinked, waiting for him to begin whatever he was going to say.

"So, is this what you've decided to do with your new life?" he asked. "Lock yourself in a dark cage and pretend no one else exists? I've come to expect more from you Couslands, I can say that much."

Kailee looked at the floor after he finished, feeling quite foolish. Here she was, on her way to Ostagar, and hopefully being able to find the only remaining members of her family, and she was being selfish. She had closed herself off, not even talking much to Duncan on their two week journey, only nodding numbly and answering questions he asked her. She hated herself at that moment. Why would Duncan be interested in recruiting a selfish person like her?

She felt arms on her, pulling her forward. She opened her eyes in surprised when she felt Duncan pull her into a hug. She did not expect it, nor what he was about to say to her next.

"We all have hardships that have shaped our lives, but know that you are not alone in them, Kailee. You have people that love you and care about you, and will be there to pick you back up. You have to learn to be strong, and to face the dangers to come, no matter what they are. That is part of not only being a Grey Warden, but living life."

It was like a barrier had been lifted, and now a river of despair washed over her. Kailee, latching onto Duncan, could not stop the tears that finally flowed from her, after weeks of holding it in. Duncan did not do anything but hold her, which she was grateful for.

From that moment onwards, she promised herself not only to take revenge on Howe, but also to repay Duncan for his kindness, and from saving her from her own darkness.

~*~

For the rest of the three day journey, Kailee spent her time asking Duncan questions about the Grey Wardens, him, and his journeys. She only got what Duncan was willing to tell her, but it was enough to satisfy her excitement. She wanted to make up all the time she spent in self misery, though she knew they only had three days left until they reached Ostagar. Duncan noticed her small change in attitude, and whether he was happy about it or expected it, he kept it to himself. It did not bother Kailee as much as she thought it would.

And there it was: Ostagar. Kailee shielded her eyes from the sun as Bello trotted along happily beside her. It was spectacular, in its own way. Kailee always liked architecture, whether it is new and modern, or old and decaying. She loved the antique buildings, for they told a history of their own, away from books and lectures. She always longed to visit the Tevinter Imperium, and walk through the ruined buildings. Maybe once she became a Grey Warden, she could fulfill that dream.

Bello barked loudly and ran ahead, leaving Duncan and Kailee to walk to the rest of the way to the entrance. Duncan started telling her about the King, and how Ostagar would be a vital key point in stopping the Blight, when Bello ran back to them, followed by the King of Fereldan himself. Duncan looked to the King, a moment of slight surprise on his face, before he quickly masked it.

"My King, I did not expect-"

"A royal welcome? Come now Duncan, did you think I was going to let you walk in here without seeing me first?"

Kailee rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, looking off to the side. She met King Cailan once before, at a Landsmeet with her father. From what she saw of him that first time, he seemed arrogant and cocky. Though, she did not voice this out, especially to his face. She remembered when they first met, and how he tried to impress her with his limited knowledge of tactics and weaponry. He challenged her to a match when she out smarted him, and bested him that way too. She chuckled to herself as she listened to Duncan and Cailan's conversation, remembering how foolish he felt when he was beaten by the Teryn's daughter.

Her mind flashed back to the present when she saw Cailan's eyes flash to hers. They always had that sparkle to them whenever she saw him, like a childlike innocence. It slightly annoyed her whenever he smiled at her and tried to woo her.

"And this is the new recruit that you found, Duncan? Isn't she a little…small to be a Grey Warden?"

Kailee blinked, staring at him with a bewildered expression. Time seemed to slow down as her left eye twitched slightly. She tried her hardest not to bite back a harsh comment, though it seemed her mind was not willing to cooperate with her.

"Being small doesn't seem to stop you from getting things done, your majesty, if the gossip in the ladies washroom in your castle is to be trusted**.**"Kailee smirked in satisfaction when she saw the King's face fall, as well as Duncan's mouth drop open slightly.

"Sire surely she did not mean that." Kailee sighed and shook her head. Oh she meant it. No one called her short and got away unscathed.

Cailan just shook his head and waved his hand, laughing it off. "I see you're still as tactful as the last time we met, my lady. Tell me, when will your father be joining us for the battle?" All the joy and delight that Kailee had gathered over the past few days of not thinking of her parents vanished. She felt her stomach tighten horribly as she choked back a sob. Her mood darkened, though she did not answer him; it was Duncan who did.

"I have come with rather bad news King Cailan. The Teryn will not be joining you in battle. He, along with everyone else in the estate, was murdered by Howe. He would have come and told you any story he wished if his daughter and two sons not left before the attack." The king by this point had walked to the side, staring at the far wall deep in thought. He suddenly regretted making fun of the Teryn's daughter, for he did not know what had befallen her.

"How can this be? He was loved by most everyone in Fereldan. Howe will not go unpunished. As soon as the blight is over I will march armies to Highever." He stated this more to Kailee than to Duncan, as a way of apology she guessed. Even so, it did nothing to help her silent misery.

"What kind of justice will be served then, _my King?_" The king either did not hear the biting sarcasm in the way she announced his title, or chose to ignore it. She was going more with the first option.

"He will be tried and hanged for is crimes. And I will see to it that his estate as well as Highever be returned to the remaining members of the Cousland family. I hope it will be enough to satisfy your grief?"

Kailee suddenly became angered. How could this man, who sat in a throne being pampered by servants answering his beck and call, who knew nothing of having his life stripped away from him in a single night, know of the pain she felt? She wanted to punch him, to shout at him and curse him. No…a simple trial and hanging will not satisfy her revenge. She would want to execute the bastard herself.

"You know nothing of my grief. You couldn't possibly understand what I've been through."

"Kailee!" Duncan rested a firm grip on her shoulder. She jerked her arm away and spun on him, her anger clouding her senses.

"No Duncan! You were there, you saw what happened! I thought at least maybe you would understand what I feel…" She trailed off as tears stung her eyes, threatening to fall. She knew deep down she did not mean what she just said, but her body and mind would not listen to her. She turned on her heel and ran off, along the bridge and into the heart of Ostagar. Duncan watched her leave and sighed sadly, turning to the king.

"I'm sorry about her actions, my king. It's been a grueling few weeks for her."

"Think nothing of it Duncan. I must return to my camp before Loghain throws a hissy fit." He grinned slightly though Duncan could see in his eyes that his heart was not in it. The words that the potential new Grey Warden spoke hit something within the King that probably he himself did not know. As he watched the king leave he turned as he heard a set of footsteps behind him, as well as the rustle of armor. He watched silently as the second Junior Grey Warden ran up to him, a white wolf cub trailing behind him.

"Hello Duncan! I'm glad to see you're back," the Warden chuckled. "I tell you, Alistair has not been having a good time of it in your absence."

"That so?" Duncan replied disinterestedly.

Mark nodded. "Just this morning, all the men took their dirty socks and piled them atop the poor man while he was still sleeping. He nearly dismantled his tent when he woke up—"

Duncan grunted, staring off into the distance. The Warden arched an eyebrow, starting at Duncan.

"Aaaaand, why do I get the feeling you're not listening to me?"

Duncan turned his head to face Mark. "Your sister is here," he said flatly.

Mark's eyes lit up. "Kailee? Here? Bryce let you recruit her!?" He was beyond excited. He had not seen her in months, and now she was going to be recruited into the Grey Wardens.

"Not exactly." The Warden Commander placed a hand on Mark's shoulder. "The Teryn and the Teryna, and the entire Cousland household, aside from you and your sister, have been slaughtered."

The typically jovial Mark was silent for a time. Duncan began to wonder if the Junior Warden heard him. "The entire household? What happened?"

Duncan removed his hand and scanned the horizon again. "Rendon Howe happened. He attacked after your father sent the Highever troops here and the castle was practically unprotected."

"Well—how did you get out?"

Duncan proceeded to tell him how Kailee and Eleanor fought there way to the secret entrance, how the poor girl had to abandon her parents and her home.

Mark stared at the horizan listening to duncan. The typical light expression that was associated with him was gone, replaced by a stoic mask, his features hardening. It took Duncan slightly by surprise. The way he looked made him seem like a seasoned veteran, and not a Junior Warden who is so naturally light hearted. "Maker…" his eyes flashed towards camp. "Where is she, Duncan?"

Duncan looked skyward. "I'm not sure. She insulted the king, nearly struck me, and she ran off into middle of camp." He met Mark's eyes. "She's not acting herself…not that that's unexpected, considering…"

It was Mark's turn to place a hand on the senior Warden's shoulder. "She's resilient, Duncan. But still, I think I should find her. Maybe it will help to be with the little bit of family we have left."

"I hope so, Mark, I really do." Duncan watched as he walked off towards the camp. He had a strange feeling, about him and Kailee, though he did not know exactly what it was. His mind flashed over to what Mark said earlier, about Alistair, and he got the same feeling as before. He looked down at the white wolf cub as it stared up at him, cocking his head to the side. Duncan smiled and bent down, petting its head, to which the wolf gave a happy bark. He stared up at the sky, wondering what was to come.


	4. Short Fuse

Short Fuse

Alistair walked down the stone walkway. He was still steaming about this morning. He woke up from his first few hours of restful sleep he had in months, and he finds socks piled on top of him. _Dirty_ socks! He nearly dismantled his tent when he realized what had happened to him. And what was worse, one might ask? What could have been worse than a pile of dirt socks on one's head? His best friend was having a laugh when he walked out of the tent. Alistair wanted to punch somebody, namely Mark. He was angry enough to do it. It might have ended badly for poor Alistair, but at least the other Junior Warden would have received a busted lip for his troubles.

And now, to make matters worse, a messenger showed up babbling something about the Revered Mother needing to see him. _Great…like this day could get any better…_ Alistair groaned and dragged his palm down the side of his face dreading the meeting he was about to have. He felt a tinge of pity for the messenger, who had to listen to the constant mumblings of the makeshift Chantry. Once there, the Revered Mother asked him to talk to one of the mages stationed in Ostagar, asking him if he could help heal the other soldiers. He suspected there was something else going on, but he would not question it, for the time being.

As he walked down the stone path and up another ramp, he saw a male mage tending to some of the soldiers. He looked a lot older than Alistair, and like a darkspawn crawled up his backside. The man, even with his back facing Alistair, had movements that seemed jerky and stiff. Either the mage did not want to be there, or was trying to kill the soldier. Alistair was hoping it was the first option. He walked up behind the mage, waiting for him to notice the Warden and turn around.

The mage, finished, turned around, almost jumping back when he spotted Alistair. Alistair flashed a smile at him. "Good day to you. Lovely day, isn't it?"

The mage grunted, squinting at him. "Just tell me what you want, Warden, then be on your way. Can you not see that I am busy?"

Alistair peered around the mage, looking at the men sitting on their makeshift beds, laughing and talking to each other. "Riiiiight, so very busy." The mage grunted again. "Anyways, my good ser mage, I have a message for you from the Revered Mother. She desires your presence." The mage looked slightly baffled. What would that woman want with him?

"Well…whatever she _desires_ is of no concern to me. I am busy trying to heal you Grey Wardens, by the King's command, may I add!"

Alistair peered around the mage again, looking at the men. "And I see you are doing a wonderful job."

The mage groaned, clenching his fists, his already angry expression darkening more. "you can go back to that vile woman and tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!" Alistair arched a skeptical eyebrow.

"Right…I was harassing you by delivering a message." His eyes flickered over as someone else walked up behind the mage, patiently waiting for the conversation to end. A girl garbed in splintmail armor with a sword and shield strapped to her back. She seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. He shrugged and turned back to the mage.

"Your prudence does you no credit." The mage spat as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the Warden.

Alistair saw the girl lift an eyebrow as she smirked slightly. "Aw, and here I thought we were getting along so well. I was going to name one of my children after you…the grumpy one." He heard the girl snort as she tried to hold her laughter in.

The mage growled and threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine! I will go to her if I must, but this better not be a waste of my time."

He turned and shoved passed the newcomer, almost making her fall to the ground. "Out of my way fool."

Alistair caught the look the girl had, a mixture of annoyance and mischief. Before the mage could walk down the ramp, and medium sized rock flew and smacked him in the back of the head. The mage stumbled forward and almost tripped over his own feet. Alistair turned and looked at the girl, who was bouncing a rock in her hand, her other hand on her hip as she growled at the mage.

"That's for almost knocking me over. Men, no respect for ladies." The mage rubbed the back of his head and turned sharply, glaring daggers at the girl.

"Why you…I don't need this!" He harrumphed and stalked away, leaving a smirking girl and Alistair doubled over laughing.

As the mage left the two, Alistair regained his composure and turned to look at the girl. He noticed her violet eyes first. He had never seen eyes quite like hers before. They seemed to suck you in and hold you, and you couldn't escape. Finally being able to tear his eyes away from hers, he noticed her complexion, and how tanned she was, possibly from being outside a lot. Maker, she was somewhat attractive, possibly more so without the dirt and disheveled look she had. He cleared his throat and walked up to her.

"You know…one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together." The girl just stared up at him, and once he was finally in front of her, he realized just how _small_ she was.

Kailee stared up at him and arched an eyebrow. "You are a strange man…"

Alistair sputtered and blushed, rubbing the back of his head to try and redeem himself. "I don't believe we met. I'm Alistair, the new Grey Warden."

Kailee decided it would not hurt to be a little civil towards him, especially since she would be becoming a Grey Warden during her stay here. May as well make a good first impression. "I'm Kailee, it is nice to meet you Alistair."

Maker's breath, even her voice had a hint of mystery to it. Alistair began to wonder just who this girl was that he was talking to now. "Oh right, you're the new recruit. Duncan spoke quite highly of you." Her eyes moved to the side as her expression saddened. She still had not gotten over what she had done to him. Alistair noticed her distraught expression, and tried to lighten the mood. "I did not think though that you would be so small…well, for a Warden." And apparently, that was not the way to lighten the mood. He watched as she slowly looked up at him, her eye twitching slightly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Alistair stammered, feeling his lips dry as he tried to find a way out of this predicament.

"What's wrong with me being short? Plenty of warriors I have seen are small, and I bet I am just as great a fighter as you, though since you're a new member, I doubt you are that skilled."

Alistair cringed, that was a low blow.

"You men are all alike!" she continued, her voice growing louder and her hand gestures more violent. "None of you care about how I feel, you just say what pops into your _small_ brains." Kailee shoved passed him, stalking off towards wherever she guessed her tent was set up, not sure herself where she was going.

Alistair blinked, watching as she left him standing there alone. "What in holy Andraste's name just happened…?"

~*~

It was turning nightfall, and everyone was busy either eating, cleaning and inspecting their armor and weapons, or in the King's case as well as some of the regular soldiers in the army, drinking. Kailee walked through the campsites, looking around at all the men drinking or eating. She had not realized that she was in the Grey Warden camp, though Bello was sniffing everything that came into his line of vision. She could not help but think about earlier that day, what she said to the King, what she said to Duncan, and worst of all, her meeting with Alistair. Though the man had it coming…calling her short. She blew a puff of air out as she ran her hand through her hair, trying to fix it in vain, when Bello suddenly stood up strait, his stump of a tail wagging so hard he staggered to the side. He barked once, and then went bounding off to her left, towards someone by a fire. She was about to chase after him and tell him to heel, when she spotted who the mabari was running to. Her heart skipped a beat.

"By the Maker! Mark!" She ran up and hugged him, latching onto him. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed, thankful that she was alright. "You do not know how happy I am to see you!"

Mark looked down at her, his eyes searching hers. "Duncan told me about what happened earlier today, Kailee."

Her expression saddened again as she remembered that incident. Why did he have to bring that up?

"I want to hear from you, what exactly happened," Mark prodded.

"Nothing happened…" She did not feel like talking about it at the moment, though Mark was not going to hear of it. He needed to know from her. He gripped her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Don't give me that Kailee…Duncan told me what happened to your parents…"

Kailee ripped her arms out of his grip and glared at him. "How can you possibly know what happened!? You don't know what I am going through! You weren't even there…" She left her arms hang loosely by her sides as she stared down at the ground. "It's all your fault, you should have been there!"

_Smack!_ Kailee held her hand up to her cheek, her eyes wide as she stared at Mark. His eyes pierced hers, and she instantly turned away from them.

"How could you say that Kailee, when you know I had my own family slaughtered in front of me? How can you say I don't know what you're going through, when it was you who helped pull me out of the darkness?"

Kailee turned her eyes back towards his, seeing the pain and sympathy in them. It made her want to punch herself.

"I was busy with Duncan and the others. We are preparing for a Blight…I wanted to come along, but Duncan said it was best if he went alone. After I heard about what happened…" He stopped and looked at her. She was shaking, silent tears falling down her face, staining her cheeks. She had her eyes squeezed shut, trying desperately not to cry. "Oh Kailee…" Mark pulled her into a hug as she latched onto him, burying her face into his armor.

"I miss them so much…I just can't believe what happened. Stay with me, brother…please."

Mark held her tighter against his body, rubbing her back and she softly cried. The two siblings sat by the fire, and once Kailee calmed down enough, Mark started talking about their own adventures. Kailee listened to her brother talk about his journeys with the Grey Wardens. And, after a few hours of not thinking about her parents and no one calling her short, Kailee finally smiled.

~*~

On the other side of the Grey Warden camp, Alistair had his eyes glued to the female rogue sitting next to Mark. Only this time, it wasn't her violet irises that had captured his attention, it was the rock she kept bouncing in her hand.


	5. Quest Gone Bad

A Quest Gone Bad

Mark paced back and forth, between the columns lining the space where the Joining took place, and where Duncan stood. He was worried about Kailee and Alistair. After Ser Jory and Daveth returned in a frantic, they told him that they had been ambushed by the Chasind, and Kailee was captured, and on his way out to find her, Duncan stopped him.

"_She's what!?" Daveth recoiled from the outburst as Mark sprang to his feet, ready to hit the thief. "Surely you jest. How could she have been captured?" _

"_We were collecting the last of the darkspawn blood when we were ambushed by Chasind folk. Alistair told us to escape back here. My guess is he went to go look for the lady. We got here as fast as we could to find Duncan." Mark ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm down. Whatever the Chasind wanted with his sister, he had a strong feeling she would not be harmed. At least…he hoped that would be the case. As he turned to go look for his weapons, a hand fell on his shoulder. Mark turned to find Duncan shaking his head._

"_Let Alistair search for her. We cannot afford to be losing another Grey Warden, especially one like yourself. I am sure he will be more than capable of finding her." Mark could not believe what he was hearing. _

"_Are you serious Duncan? You just expect me to sit by and wait for her, when I don't even know if she is alive? I won't!" He tore his arm from Duncan's grasp and went __to__ find his weapons. Duncan turned to Daveth and Jory and sighed, his face seemingly much older than he appeared._

"_Make sure he doesn't leave the camp. I can't have three potential __Wardens__ lost in the Wilds when the Joining is tonight. As much as I fear for the girl, Alistair and Mark are already Wardens. You understand?" Ser Jory and Daveth look to each other then nodded. Duncan sighed again. "Thank you." _

_Mark ran out of his tent, sword and __shield__ strapped to his back, and raced down to the gates leading to the Kocari Wilds. It was almost nightfall, and he wanted to at least sense where Alistair was before darkness fell. He came to a stop when he saw Daveth and Ser Jory standing in front of the gate, blocking his path. The Warden slowed to a walk and eventually stopped in front of them. _

"_Why are you two here? Please…let me by." _

_Daveth and Jory looked at each other again, drawing their weapons out slowly. "We can't let you do that. Duncan told us to stop you from leaving." _

_Mark sighed and rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. It figured Duncan set them up on this. "If you won't let me by," his features darkened as he unsheathed his blade, "then you will fall like the Chasind will." _

_Daveth rushed forward, sidestepping Mark and swinging his blades. He was quick, the Warden had to admit, but his moves were easy to follow. Mark followed him and tripped the lecher, flipping him onto his back. Daveth groaned and rolled out of the way as Mark stepped back, dodging a swipe of Ser Jory's greatsword. He dodged another swipe and punched the knight in the nose, breaking it. Jory fell on his butt, clutching his nose in pain. Mark just stared at him, shaking his head and sighing. _

"_These are the recruits Duncan found? They can't even put up a fight, and I'm not even the best fighter in the Wardens." Daveth ran forward and thrust his arms out, the blade catching Mark's arm, grazing it. Mark brought his elbow up and hit the back of __Daveth's__ head, dropping him to the floor and knocking him out. He heard Ser Jory get up, and stop as Mark brought the tip of his sword under his throat. "Please…I won't say it again, let me go find her." _

_Jory seemed to mull over his options, before he shakily nodded his head. Mark sheathed his sword and looked between the knight and the thief, grinning. _

"_Help me get his armor off. I don't think he'll mind if I borrow it." _

_Alistair yanked his sword out as another darkspawn fell to the ground. It had been four hours since he started his search for the younger, shorter recruit, and he was getting frustrated. There was no trail to follow, except for a battered journal he found giving locations to some sort of signs. He looked up at the sky again; it was getting dark. Soon he would not be able to see the trail signs or the darkspawn he was trying to avoid. _

_Oh, if only Duncan had listened to him and made her into a Grey Warden _before_ setting out on this foolish quest, finding her would have been so much easier. _

_Alistair was coming up on his sixth and (hopefully) final sign, when he heard noises. They sounded too human to be darkspawn, though he could faintly sense their taint. The darkspawn were probably nearby, he guessed, too busy to look for humans. He got down low and crept over to a hill, overlooking a spot where he saw light coming from. The ground was wet and muddy, causing him to be a lot louder than he wanted __to.__ Alistair cursed, wishing he would have taken Duncan up on his lessons at sneaking when he was offered. His armor was now caked in mud and getting heavy, and he felt like he was soaked to the bone. It was starting to cloud up, and he could hear light pangs of thunder in the distance. _

_As he neared the top of the hill, he laid down on the ground. Below him he saw six of them, huddled around a campfire, shouting and laughing or sharpening their weapons. As Alistair looked around, noting the number of men there were, he saw something bundled in a dark spot right below him. He leaned further down to see what it was, when he saw it __move__. _

_By the Maker, he had found her, and she was still alive. Alistair breathed a short sigh of relief, looking down at her as she huddled in what he guessed was some sort of blanket. It was too dark to tell how she looked, but if he could get her to notice him, maybe they could escape unnoticed. _

"_Psst…psst. Kailee?" Nothing, not even a stir or a soft groan. "Kailee…can you hear me?" _

_Nothing again. Alistair sighed and prayed to the Maker that this would not end badly. He got up and slowly crept down the other side of the hill, towards Kailee. Once he got to the ground and kneeled next to her, he could hear her breathing. Was she crying? _

_He gingerly touched her shoulder and was surprised when he did not feel the usual touch of armor. They had taken her armor off? Then where was it? He looked around the campsite slowly until he spotted a chest that he had missed before. That's where her things must have been. He shook her again, whispering to her. _

"_Come on Kailee. It's me, Alistair…you know, your knight in shining armor?" He smiled slightly at their private joke. Kailee stirred a bit then looked up. Once her vision cleared, she bolted up and ripped her arm from his grasp, baking up on her hands away from him._

"_Don't touch me! Stay away from me! Please…" Alistair stared at her shocked; until he heard her sobbing, "Please don't touch me anymore!" Alistair continued watching her, not even bothering to notice the six Chasind men surround them until one of them yank Kailee off the ground, holding her. Alistair turned to look at the leader as he chuckled._

"_Well what do we have here? You've come to play with the bitch too?" He saw the man had a fresh cut on is cheek, no doubt from the girl in question. "Or maybe he's here to rescue the poor girl. Isn't that a laugh boys?" Alistair turned back to the man who was holding Kailee as he saw his hand drift lower down her body. Kailee squirmed and whimpered and got an arm free, trying to push away from the man holding her. The man just laughed and shoved her to the ground near the light._

_That's when Alistair saw how she looked. Now that the blanket was not covering her, he could see the bruises that lined her arms, shoulders, and neck. Her cheeks were bruised as well and as Alistair's gaze went lower, her hips and legs had large welts on them. He licked his lips to stop the dryness from creeping up. Oh Maker…surely they did not? He clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut, hearing that annoying laugh from the man that held Kailee._

"_Yeah we had a lot of fun with that girl. Guess she's not so innocent anymore." As he finished his sentence, his head whipped back and he cried out in pain as Alistair crossed over to him and head butted him. He grabbed the man by his armor and threw him over his shoulder as hard as he could, right into the leader and into the fire. Alistair did not hear their screams of agony as he stood in front of Kailee, his shield out in front of them, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Seeing her in such pain, and hearing what happened to her, caused something to snap within the Templar. He had never experienced anything like this before._

"_Maker see you all damned for what you did tonight." He cast a glance over towards the fire. _

_Two down, four more to slaughter._

_

* * *

A/N: gah! It's been a while since I updated. School and work have taken over my life as of late, but finals are next week! Thank the Maker :) Then i can write and update more frequently, and speed the story along. Hope you enjoy the treat!  
_


	6. The Joining

_A/N: Ok wow...I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story! The good news is that now that I don't have to work and go to school as well I can have more time on the story :) The summer has just been so busy, so I hope you can forgive me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the treat :) And please Review! They are much appreciated! _

* * *

The Joining

"How is she, Alistair?" Alistair looked up from his spot on next to the fire to see Mark sitting next to him. His friend stared into the fire, watching it endlessly. Alistair sighed and straightened up, popping his back to get the tension out. He returned with an unconscious Kailee in his arms not hours before, and she was immediately ushered into the healer's care. The mage said her name was Wynne, and she seemed kind enough that Alistair could trust her alone with Kailee. He sighed and leaned back, running a hand through his hair.

"The last time I checked, she looked fine…the bruising is gone and the healer said she could find no signs that they…" he let the answer trail off, the lump in his throat not wanting to let him finish. He watched as Mark looked at him, the flames reflecting in his ice blue eyes.

"Alistair I can't tell you how much gratitude I feel for what you did. You rescued the last person that I consider my family outside of the order. I thank you, from the bottom of my heart." Alistair tried to come back with a joke, to escape the awkward sense of brotherhood he felt, but he failed, miserably. He just smiled back and placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. A companionable silence stretched between them and soon they were talking and laughing when Duncan found them.

The Warden Commander watched the two friends with a ghost of a smile on his aging features. He admired how close Mark and Alistair were, as well as how capable they were at fighting. Alistair's defensive fighting style as well as his Templar abilities complemented Mark's choice of dual weaponry, trading the defensive shield for another offensive weapon. He thought of the letter that he had received from the Orlesian Warden Commander and his heart was heavy. They could barely afford to lose a warden with the threat of the Blight looming in, and he could not bear to separate two friends. Duncan's gaze went from the two to the tent that he just came out of, where Kailee was sleeping soundly. He went in to check up on her, and was pleased at her recovery, and the mage's report on her injuries. He did not want to force the Joining so soon on her after her ordeal, but again, they could not afford to wait. Wardens were needed, and the Blight needed to be stopped. Duty came before his personal beliefs.

He sighed and approached the two junior members, who were in the process of an eating contest (with Mark's cooking of course, he refused to let Alistair cook anything). Alistair caught sight of Duncan in the middle of wolfing down his food, and choked, trying to swallow as fast as he could to speak. Mark swallowed and laughed hard at the face his friend was making, causing Alistair to chunk a piece of his bread at him. Mark, not having seen his commander, ducked and tackled Alistair off of their log, the two of them rolling on the ground wrestling. Duncan just stared and shook his head, rolling his eyes to the sky. _Maker save me from these two. They are going to run me into the ground._

Mark had pinned Alistair, his knee resting on his back, his arm twisted behind the Templar in an arm bar. Mark applied pressure, pushing his knee into Alistair's back while bringing his arm higher.

"Say it! Admit defeat!"

"No, never!" Alistair struggled to no avail, trying to get Mark off of him. Mark dug his knee in a little deeper, not wanting to hurt his friend too badly, leaving most of his weight off of his other leg.

Duncan cleared his throat, "Alistair, if I may be of assistance, just kick his other foot away and you should be able to turn the tide." Mark snapped his head up to stare wide eyed at Duncan as Alistair kicked his leg out and spun around, pinning Mark to the ground on his back.

"Now look who's beating who."

"Ugh, no fair! Duncan helped you…fine. Uncle."

Alistair grinned and got up, holding out a hand for Mark to take. Mark grabbed it and hauled himself up, dusting the dirt from his armor before turning to salute Duncan. "Nice to see that you helped Alistair beat me for once." Alistair punched him in the shoulder.

Duncan smiled slightly. "If I remember correctly, this makes Alistair beating you, Mark." Mark grumbled in response. Duncan sighed as his gaze became more serious. "It's time."

* * *

Alistair sighed again as Daveth and Ser Jory launched into yet another argument. Apparently Jory was having second thoughts about the Joining Ritual, and had a wife with child back in Highever. He watched the two of them from his spot next to Mark, leaning against one of the pillars.

"I just still do not understand why all this secrecy is needed. I have a wife with child back home, and I know they cannot afford for me to die for no reason at all."

Daveth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, warding off the oncoming headache. He still had a black eye and a bruise on the side of his head from Mark knocking him out. He cast a glance at the said Warden and glared, while Mark just grinned back and waved. Daveth still had not forgiven him for making him wake up naked in the middle of camp, searching for his armor.

"I have earned my keep into the Wardens. There should be no more need for all of these damned tests." Both Daveth and Mark groaned in exasperation. _There he goes again._

Daveth wanted to smack Ser Jory. "Maybe they like holding information from us, or maybe they are just trying to annoy you."

"All I know is that my wife is in Highever expecting a child. If I would have been warned in time…" He started pacing again. It was making Alistair go dizzy.

"That is if she is not dead already…" Everyone stopped and turned to see the final member of their group join them, surprisingly. Kailee smiled once she saw Alistair and Mark, her hand holding her side where her ribs were still a little bruised. "What's everyone staring at me for? I'm not some ghost from the Fade, you know?"

Mark got up from his spot on the wall and pulled her into an embrace, careful not to hug her too tightly. Kailee grinned and hugged him back, before turning to Ser Jory. He looked puzzled at her comment.

"What do you mean 'if she is not dead already'? The last time I saw her she was perfectly healthy." He stood up to his full height and towered over her easily, attempting to intimidate her. Kailee stood her ground and stared back up at him, her gaze cold and hard.

"Arl Howe happened. He slaughtered the entire Cousland family just to gain the power for himself. He may have attack the surrounding villages as well. If you know what's good for you, I would not dwell on it. The Grey Wardens cannot afford it." She was being a hypocrite, and she knew it. But that did not mean that she had to take that from a spineless coward like the man standing in front of her.

* * *

Kailee moaned in pain as her violet eyes fluttered open, trying to block out the semi-bright rays from the moon. Her head felt like it was splitting in two, and she wanted to curl into a ball and stay there. She looked to the side as she saw her brother sleeping next to her bed, with his head in his arms. She smiled weakly and sat up slowly so not to wake him. She instantly regretted it as a wave of nausea hit her head on. She held her head in her hands, rubbing her temples slowly to stop the oncoming headache she felt.

"Ah, and she's awake! You know, that's the quickest I've ever seen someone wake up from the Joining. You were only out for an hour and a half." Kailee turned her head slowly as she spotted Alistair walk into the tent. He had something small and shiny in his hand, and Kailee stared at it curiously. He walked over to her and sat in a chair on the other side of her makeshift bed. "Here, a gift for surviving the Joining. All the Wardens keep it around their necks to remember those who…didn't make it."

Kailee took the necklace and stared at it in her hand. It had some weight to it, and she marveled at how the blood in the pendant swirled, as if by some sort of magic. She looked at Alistair as she spotted the same necklace around his neck. She wondered absently if Mark had one as well. Her mind drifted then to her own Joining. It was hazy, but she remembered flashes of what happened.

_Daveth, drinking the cup and then falling in pain to his death._

_Ser Jory backing out in fear and being stabbed by Duncan. _

"How many were in your Joining?" Alistair looked up at her, a confused expression on his face. Then he saw that she was thinking about her own, and his face softened.

"There were four of us. One was a mage, I think, and the other was an elf from some Alienage that escaped persecution and found Duncan before he recruited me. Oh wait, there was another too. A rogue human from Redcliffe." He stopped as he rubbed his chin, thinking of the events that happened. "The mage and rogue did not make it. The elf, who from what I remember was a thief and murdered some guard, tried to attack Duncan when his guard was down." Alistair chuckled lightly as he looked at his best friend, still sleeping on the other side of Kailee.

"Mark got in Duncan's way and caught the blade in his shoulder, and then threw him off the cliff we were on. I don't think I have ever seen Duncan so surprised before."

Kailee grinned and looked at her brother. _That sure does sound like Mark, always trying to protect others who can't protect themselves._ And then she thought more about it. She guessed Duncan really did not seem like the type who would be unprepared.

As if her thoughts were enough to call him, Duncan stepped into the tent. Kailee sat up again and smiled once she saw Duncan. "You're awake? Good. I'm proud to welcome you to the Grey Wardens, Kailee. I trust Alistair gave you the trinket?" She nodded. By now Mark had woken up, and Kailee leaned on him as another wave of dizziness hit her. "The King requested that you and Alistair should go see him. Loghain is there as well."

Kailee stood up from her bed slowly, getting her bearings right before Alistair helped lead her out of the tent. Mark got up and was about to follow them, when Duncan stopped him.

"What's the matter Duncan? You look worried about something." Mark did not miss the look of worry and serious on his commander's face, before it was quickly gone.

"I need to tell you something. It's from the Orlesian Commander."


	7. Lothering

Lothering

Kailee had not slept since the events at Ostagar. Constant dreams filled with darkspawn haunted her sleep, and when she was awake all she could think about was what happened to make everything go wrong.

_After the King and Duncan explained what her and Alistair's role was for the battle, they had managed to make their way to the Tower of Ishal. Unfortunately for them, it was littered with darkspawn. Luckily, Kailee managed to come up with an idea for her to scale the tower (Alistair swore she was insane, because not five minutes before she was frozen on the bridge for fear of heights) while Alistair and the volunteer mage, along with her hound Bello, clean out the Tower of darkspawn._

_It went well, up until they managed to reach the top floor. Kailee could only describe the situation as an utter failure on her part. After she and Alistair challenged the giant ogre, trying to distract it from the mage and Bello, one of its massive purple arms swung into her, hitting her in the head and knocking her unconscious. _

Now they were traveling on a road they have never been on, to a village they have never heard of, with another companion that neither of them trusted, to gather an army of dwarves, elves and mages in places they would have never dreamed of visiting to stop a Blight that had no hope of being stopped. _The Maker sure did have a sense of humor,_ Kailee thought.

"Time to wake up gentlemen! We have travelers to attend to." Kailee blinked as she was brought out of her musings. A man stood in front of the group, blocking their path to Lothering, with five other men behind him. "And they are led by such a pretty looking elf too."

Kailee's eye twitched as she let the last comment slide. She always had an issue with her height, and now was a bad time to be reminded about it. She heard Alistair chuckle behind her. She was going to have to remember to get him back for that. "Highway men preying on helpless people running from the darkspawn? Don't you people have anything better to do?"

"I say we just kill them and move on, they are quite useless." At least Morrigan had the right idea. _Might as well just see what they want._

"Uh boss? They don't seem like refugees to me…" A man next to the "boss" scratched his bald head, eying the weapons at Kailee's hips. "And they look armed."

The man just sighed and swatted the other one in the back of the head. "Nonsense! If we let them pass then we would have to let _everyone pass_." He turned back to look at the group. "All we ask for is a simple ten silvers, and then you're free to go."

Kailee turned to look at Alistair, who just shrugged in response. "Well by the look of us, I really don't think we would be considered refugees."

"See? I told you, they have no wagons. Maybe we should let them pass." The man was swatted again.

"The toll applies to everyone Henrick. That's why it is a toll, and not, say, a refugee tax." The man turned back to Kailee, a sly smile on his face, "However, if you do not have the money, there might be other _things_ that can make up for it." Kailee heard Alistair shift his weight and could almost see his hand moving towards his sword. She smiled inwardly at the subtle gesture. She still had yet to thank him for rescuing her.

"Oh? And what services would those be?" She put on her best innocent voice, making her eyes widen slightly. The man grinned as the other man, Henrick, just looked stupidly at the whole situation.

"I'm sure a pretty little thing such as yourself could figure it out."

Kailee blinked, tilting her head to the side. "Did you just say little? Are you calling me short?" She didn't wait for a response and brought her foot up. The man dropped to the floor in pain, clutching his groin.

"You bitch! Men, attack!" The other men following him drew their weapons, charging the party before them. Kailee brought her two silverrite daggers into her hands, slicing the neck of the leader who was still on the floor, bringing them up just in time to guard the wild swing from Henrick. Her arms shook from the blow, and she stepped back to dodge another attack. She sliced at the gap in his armor right under his arm, hitting the artery. He screamed as blood squirted out and onto the floor. Alistair was busy with two of the men wielding longswords.

"Bello, stay with Morrigan!" Her hound bounded over to the witch, guarding her while she cast her spells and attacking anyone that came close enough. Soon enough the battle was over. Kailee sighed and cleaned off her blades, wiping the blood off on her armor. She checked the men and their belongings, finding a couple of sovereigns and some silver, bringing their total amount of money to around five sovereigns, as well as some weapons they could sell and a health poultice.

Alistair stepped up next to her as they walked down the ramp to a village. "Well that could have gone better than planned. At least the refugees won't have to suffer as much _and_ lose their money."

* * *

"Hey, what's that?" Alistair looked to where the _de facto_ leader pointed to. Across the muddy brown field, next to a large wall in the middle of Lothering, stood a large board with two people next to it.

"Oh, they have a Chanter's board." Kailee blinked up at him. "You've never heard of the Chanter's board…do you even know what a Chantry is?" He stepped away from her as she went to punch his shoulder. He found over the past few days of travel is that she _loved_ to hit when she was being made fun of. He had to remember to stow this away for future use.

"Yes I know what the Chantry is! I was not born under a rock, Alistair."

Alistair smirked at her as she sighed and rolled her eyes. "So what is a Chanter's board?" She heard Morrigan snort and she turned and glared at the witch. Alistair chuckled silently, afraid to be caught under her glare.

"It's where the Chantry puts up jobs that they need done around the town. They usually pay the people that complete the jobs." Kailee's eyes lit up at the mention of coin. They were running low, after convincing the sleazy merchant to let them by weapons and armor, and they needed more for potions and food. Alistair arched his brow as he watched her. It was nice to see her playful expression…but he wondered if there was something deeper lurking behind that mask. The next thing he knew, he felt her grab his hand and pull him forward. He blushed at the contact, though he doubted she noticed it in her excitement.

As they walked up to the Chanter and a small boy next to him, they heard the Chanter start speaking. He seemed to be voicing out some kind of chant. Kailee walked up to him, smiling. "Hello there, we saw that you had jobs posted on the board. We were interested in them."

All she got as a response was the same lines of the chant.

"Hello? Did you hear me? I asked if you had any jobs for us to do."

Still all she received were the same lines of the Chant. Kailee's face reddened as she glared up at the man.

"Hey!"

The little boy beside the Chanter laughed, watching the scene unfold. "You won't be able to get anything out of him. He has be told to say the chant."

Kailee blinked as she stared at the boy. "Why's that?"

"I do not know exactly why, only that he cannot say anything but the Chant of Light."

Alistair turned to Morrigan and shrugged. Morrigan just glared back at him. Kailee had her chin resting in her hand, staring at the Chanter, who continued rambling on. She turned, grabbing Alistair by the arm, walking off to the side.

"Hey! Watch the arm. If I knew you were going to lead by dragging us literally behind you I would not have made you leader."

"First off if your cooking is that bad why would I let you lead? And secondly…want to make a bet?" The devilish grin Kailee wore made him slightly scared.

"What kind of bet, my lady?" He was not about to let her best him. Especially in a bet.

"I bet you…let's see…" She fished out the money pouch that each of them carried, counting out the coins. "I bet you three sovereigns that I can get that man to say something other than the Chant."

Alistair just stared at her. Getting a Chanter to say something other than that Chant was like trying to get Morrigan to say "I love you" without being sarcastic. It was near impossible. "You're joking right…please say you are joking. You're not getting back at me for laughing at you being called an elf?"

Kailee just ignored him and hummed, walking back to the Chanter. Alistair groaned and followed her back. Kailee stared at the man for a long while, thinking. She wanted to say something he would not expect, and she started asking him off questions. All she got in return was the same Chant, and after a time she started to get frustrated. The Chanter looked at her nervously; sweat beginning to form on his brow. Finally, after a time, Kailee snapped her fingers.

"Chanter says 'what?'"

"What?" The Chanter blinked, realizing his mistake, as his skin paled. Kailee squealed and jumped up, spinning and turning to Alistair, her finger pointed out towards him.

"You owe me three sovereigns, Alistair!"

Alistair blanched. He did not have the coins; he was broke enough as it was! He chuckled dryly and scratched the back of his head. "I'll...uh pay you when we get to camp."

Kailee was hunched over, her hands on her knees, as she looked at the notes containing their work. She smiled as she pulled the notes from the board, stuffing them in her pack. "Well, lets go walk around town first and then get something to eat. Hopefully then we can figure _something_ out of our predicament."


	8. Taking a TimeOut

_A huge thank you goes out to my wonderful beta, Melismo ;) Without you I wouldn't up from down (and considering how this chapter was when i first sent it, I bet you're wondering the same thing :P) Anyways, thank you, and be sure to check out her story **A Tainted Hope Redux**. _

_Annd here's the next chapter!  
_

* * *

Taking a Time-Out

Kailee sat on the railing in the local tavern, looking out over the first floor. She could still see some of the blood pools and spatter that were on the floor. She sighed, her chin resting on her hand, as her mind mulled over the events that took place not ten minutes before. After dealing with the merchant and buying supplies, they (well, mostly she and Alistair) had decided to go into the tavern to get some food while they talked over their plans.

Kailee's thoughts flashed over to the red headed woman now. She was trying to remember the lay sister's name, but unfortunately it escaped her. She knew it started with an "L"…_Lilith…Lilly? Oh Maker's arse I don't remember!_ She felt a blush edge its way onto her face. She did not want the embarrassment of going down there, interrupting her just to ask for her name.

"So…about Leliana? What do you make of her?" Kailee jumped, almost falling off the railing head first. She was so lost in her thoughts she did not hear Alistair walk up behind her. Hand on her heart, she turned and shot a glare at the Templar. Well…at least now she had the name.

"Don't do that! You nearly made me jump out of my skin."

"That surely would be a much-welcomed improvement."

Kailee leaned to the side, peering around Alistair so she could cast her glare at Morrigan. The witch just smirked back at her, unfazed by the Warden's looks.

Kailee grumbled and ran a hand through her hair, turning back to Alistair to answer his question. _What did he ask again…? Oh, that's right._ "Leliana?" _Hmm, pretty name._ Now that she had the chance to really think about it, Kailee did not know what she thought about her. She was a mystery. Her intentions seemed good enough, even if she prattled on about the Maker sending her a vision. Kailee believed in the Maker well enough, but she _hated _the Chantry. It was mostly due to the fact that her mother forced her into the teachings at a young age. Though, looking at Leliana now, she did have some skill with a blade and, sadly, she reminded her of the Sister that resided with her family, young and full of energy. Kailee had really taken to her until-

She stopped when she realized that Alistair was waiting for her answer. _Oops…_"She seems nice, and her cause is genuine enough. Why do you ask?" She cast her gaze upon her fellow Warden.

Now it was Alistair's turn to look embarrassed, as he put his hands up in front of him, "No reason! I was just asking. I agree with you on that…but the Maker? Talking to her? Doesn't that seem a little, I don't know, _weird?_"

"You mean crazy?"

Kailee grinned at Alistair's expression.

"Crazy? Did I say that? Nope, not crazy…at all…" Alistair sighed, rubbing a hand down his face as Kailee laughed at him. Alistair thought it was nice to see her act so carefree now, and he hoped that he could always see her like that. After all they had been through up to this point, it was enough for him to see her happy for once. "Anyways, I wanted to also ask you about our plans. Have you figured out where we go from here?"

Kailee sighed. She knew this was going to come up. "I've been thinking about it. You said you knew Arl Eamon right? He raised you? I was thinking we could go there first, and see if he could give us some help. And then we could go to the Circle of Magi." Kailee tried to think of the map she had in her head, of where everything was. They had drawn one earlier, pinpointing where their most important destinations were. _Looks like we need money for a map too…maybe doing some of those jobs should help._ "It shouldn't be too long of a journey from Eamon's place, I hope."

By then, Leliana had finished playing and sat next to Bello at their table, absently scratching his ears. Bello gave a contented sigh, closing his eyes in canine pleasure. Kailee smiled as she got up and knelt next to Bello, who rolled over so she could attack his stomach.

Kailee closed her eyes as she got outside, shielding them from the sun. She hated being inside and then walking outside into the light. At least it was not that hot, or it would be miserable for them to complete the Chantry jobs. She and Leliana agreed to go talk to the merchant about buying a set of armor for the bard, while Alistair, Morrigan, and Bello started cleaning out the bandits, much to the Templar and witch's complaints. Kailee assured them quickly that they would meet up again after the shopping was completed.

Now she and her new companion were walking together, and Kailee took the opportunity to get to know Leliana a little better. Upon meeting her and talking to her alone, Kailee instantly liked the bard. Leliana talked about Orlais, her mother, and _shoes_. Kailee giggled, if they had anything in common, it was the shoes.

She stopped once she saw a little boy, standing all alone on the other side of the bridge, calling for his mother. She closed her eyes as visions of her nephew played through her head. Leliana saw the look on her new friend's features, and patted Kailee's shoulder.

"Are you alright? You look a little startled."

Kailee shook her head, ignoring her question and started walking towards the little boy. After finding out that the boy's mother had gone missing, Kailee took the boy's hand in her own, after giving him some silver for food, and walked with him to the Chantry. Leliana sat on the wall of the bridge, waiting for her to return. When she did, Leliana did not miss the tears that threatened to spill.

"That was a kind thing you did. Everyone needs some hope in these troubled times."

"He reminded me of my nephew…" Kailee wiped the tears from her eyes, sighing and staring at the creek that ran under the bridge. "Come on; let's go find you some armor to wear." They walked off to find the merchant, who was still as grumpy as ever. After paying for some hardened leather armor, and waiting for Leliana to finish changing, they slowly made their way back over the bridge and towards the others.

"There, I think that's the last of them!" Kailee handed the last of the job parchments to the Chanter, who gave her a bag full of coins. By her count, that brought their total to seven sovereigns, and some odd silver. They had beaten bandits, wolves, spiders, and even three large bears to get that money, and to her, it was worth it. She mixed the coins with the ones they already had and turned around, her eyes moving over the little village that had been so kind to them. Her heart felt heavy; she did not want to leave these people to their fate, and at the same time she knew they could not take the villagers with them. That was when a thought struck her.

"Hey Alistair, those bears that we killed…they are still out there, right?"

Alistair turned to look at her, shrugging. "I believe so. Why, what do you have in mind?"

"Do you think you can ask some of the Templars to help you bring them here?" She licked her lips, moving to lean against the fence. "These people, they hardly have anything but the clothes on their back…and I can't just leave them in such dire spirits. I thought the least we could do for these people was have a little feast and stay maybe one more night. I don't think the darkspawn will reach here before three days or so, so that gives us plenty of time to help these people."

Alistair looked at his fellow Warden in wonder, and slight amazement. He would have never thought to extend such kindness to these people, not because he was bitter, but he just never would have thought of it. Although they had a daunting task ahead of them, gathering forces to face the Blight, Kailee had taken the time to think of others. She wanted to give these people something to hope for, in the face of all the darkness.

"Of course, I'll be right back." He flashed her a smile and a wink, and she smiled in return, before turning to the others, giving them their orders. She and Leliana would go around to the villagers and tell them of the little dinner they were planning, and maybe they could help come up with some foods or drinks, as well as get a fire going. Morrigan and Sten, another new addition to their group, would be in charge of the fire, and collecting the wood (much to Morrigan's displeasure).

The villagers were quite surprised, to say the least. Someone was going out of their way to not only help them be safer (as safe as one can get when they're fleeing darkspawn), but also provided food for them when they could barely get it themselves. To say they were grateful was an understatement. Granted, not all of the villagers felt that way, though they were quickly quieted. For their part, the women and children helped Kailee and Leliana gather the supplies needed for the fire, while the men helped them catch small rabbits and some birds that flew overhead.

Kailee even got some of the Chasind to teach her how to skin the animals, which she found would be useful for the days to come. Once she felt that everything was set up, and once Alistair had returned with four of the Templars and the bears, the feast finally could get underway.

Kailee glanced up from her spot next to the children, who were being entertained by Bello rolling around on his back, to see Alistair sitting next to her, two cups of mead in his hands. She gratefully took one and drank from it, the warm liquid helping her body calm down. "Thank you Alistair. That hit the spot."

Alistair smiled, taking a sip as well. "Copper for your thoughts, my lady?" Kailee was silent a moment as the two of them watched Leliana sing to some of the villagers, a small smile touching her Kailee's face.

"I was just thinking about all that we have been through. Ostagar…and my family. I wonder if they would be proud of me, for helping these people." Alistair watched her from the corner of his eye as she sighed, resting her head against her knees. He wanted desperately to tell her that it would be okay, and that they were proud of her, but he realized then that all she wanted was just to have a friend keep her company. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly, making her look up at him and smile.

Soon he felt a weight on his arm, and looked to see that Kailee had fallen asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. She looked so peaceful when she slept, and he found himself caught between wanting to hold her in his arms or just letting her sleep like she was. He settled for both, and put his arm around her shoulder, allowing her to rest more comfortably. _Sleep__ easy, Kailee. You're going to need it._

Kailee bolted up from her bed roll, her eyes wide as she glanced around. She did not know where she was, and it scared her. Her body was shaking with a cold sweat, and she could not stop her ragged breathing. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball in her bed and stay away from the world. Only once she looked around, and spotted Bello laying next to her, his head looking at her in concern, did she remember where she was.

She ran a hand through her hair and got up slowly, walking out of her tent to the fire that was still burning slightly. Her body was still shaking, and the sweat was making her shiver, so she sat next to the fire for warmth, poking at it absently with a stick. She completely missed Alistair staring at her from his tent, and was startled when he sat next to her, poking at the fire as well.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"They seemed so real…I felt like I was right there, looking at the archdemon."

"Duncan always told me that a Grey Warden's nightmares were worse if you joined us during Blight." Alistair shifted, poking the fire more so that sparks lit up the area around them slightly. Kailee stared into the fire, lost in its flare.

"Did you have them, too?"

"What, the nightmares? Duncan told me after I joined that I screamed like a girl." He chuckled at that, and it was like it was contagious, because Kailee found herself chuckling with him, despite what she was thinking about it. She smiled and looked at her fellow Warden, when she saw his expression darken as he stared at the flames.

"Do you want to talk about it Alistair? I know how much he meant to you."

"You don't have to do that…I know you didn't know him as long as I did."

"That doesn't mean I don't mourn his loss the same as you. He…saved me, not only from Howe, but from myself." _And you did as well, _she added as an afterthought.

Alistair brought his gaze up to look at her as she looked away, hiding the tears that were in her eyes. Alistair reached over and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. Kailee looked down at their hands and up to him, and smiled, sitting closer to him.

They spent the rest of the night talking about Duncan, Alistair, and what he knew of the Grey Wardens.

And in the midst of all that, Kailee still forgot to thank Alistair for rescuing her.


	9. Anger Management

_A huge thank you to Melismo and Genjutsu-Dragon for betaing this for me! :) Woo! this is my longest chapter to date! I'm excited, hopefully I can keep it up, lol. _

_As always, Bioware owns all, except the stuff I make up.  
_

* * *

Anger Management

_Andraste's flaming sword, what I wouldn't give for a bath right now._

Kailee trudged along, with Leliana and Bello flanking her. There was dried blood and sweat all over her studded leather armor, so congealed she was sure she would never get it clean again. She stank of sweat and blood, her feet hurt, her legs and calves ached, and she felt so exhausted that she would collapse to the ground any minute. And if that happened, she mused, she probably would be content to just lay there and let the Blight ravage Ferelden.

She was exhausted. Ever since nearing Redcliffe, Alistair had basically forced them to march during the day, and well into the night, in order to reach the village faster. Kailee also had noticed that the closer they got to the village, the grumpier and more unpleasant he became. Frankly, it was starting to grate on her nerves. Wasn't she supposed to be the designated leader, even though she had no choice in the matter? And the heat was not doing anything to help.

Maker forbid she should start acting like she led. Sighing and gathering up what little courage and stamina she had left, she increased her pace and caught up to Alistair. Her entire body protested the movement. Alistair did not even bother to look at her as she approached him, lost in his own thoughts.

"Alistair?"

His only reply was a grunt of acknowledgment.

"Are you ok? You've been acting weird ever since we left the Imperial Highway."

Still he did not answer her. After a few more tries of getting his attention, she huffed, throwing her arms up in the air. If he was going to act like this, then she may as well not even bother anymore. She _wanted_ to stab him, nowhere vital, just so he would snap out of his mood. Then she realized that that would do her no good, so she just settled for just stepping in his way. He made a move to step around her, but she got in front of him again. She heard him growl in frustration, and she thought she was getting through to him. _Finally, I thought I would have to work harder..._

"I'm not in the mood, Kailee. Let's just move on before we lose daylight."

"No, Alistair. I'm not moving until you tell me what is going on."

"It's nothing, alright? Just leave me alone!" He shoved past her, bumping into her hard enough for her to stagger, almost making her lose her balance. She was shocked. She never expected this sudden outburst from him, when they were getting along so well. Her anger flared, she balled her fists at her side. If he was going to be like that, and not talk to her, then let him. Maker be damned.

* * *

Every time they turned a corner, it seemed, there was always _someone_ or _something_ that needed to either be rescued, dealt with, or figured out. Such was the case as Kailee listed to Bann Teagan tell his tale. Apparently there were undead, walking corpses attacking the village at night, and he pleaded with her to help him. Her anger still fresh from her talk with Alistair, if one could call it that, she was willing to leave the village to its fate. Morrigan sure seemed to think it a swell idea. However, Leliana took Kailee aside, and after the bard appealed to her softer side - the side that screamed for her to help the people who could not help themselves - she had sighed and offered her help, to which Leliana and Bann Teagan smiled in relief.

Alistair did not make things better for her. He had stalked off somewhere, and Kailee was torn between being angry enough to leave him, or to go and drag him back. What was his problem anyway? Kailee grumbled and shook her head, so lost in her thoughts that she nearly ran into Sten. The giant looked down at her without a word, his eyes boring into hers. It unnerved her in a way she could not describe. She looked around for something to keep her mind distracted, and found Leliana and Bello trying to convince Morrigan to go help them with something. _Well, may as well see if I can tag along. Alistair can find his own way back._

She walked over to the women, who were trading barbs while Bello lay on his stomach with his paws covering his ears. "If you two keep on bickering like you're doing, you're going to kill my dog." Morrigan snorted and turned away while Leliana smiled in amusement, bending down to scratch the mabari's ears. Bello let out an affectionate huff, nudging his head to her hand.

"So now that you saved us from squabbling to death, what's next on our list?" Leliana looked up at Kailee thoughtfully. "You haven't been paying attention have you?"

Kailee sighed, rubbing her forehead as she tried to ward off her oncoming headache. "No, I've been too preoccupied with Alistair's little tirade to notice what we were doing." She gave Leliana and apologetic look. The bard smiled, nodding her head in understanding. She took her friend's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Kailee gave her a small smile in thanks.

"Will you two hurry up? The hour grows late, and I do not want to stand here when these things attack us." Both women watched as Morrigan began to march towards their next destination, and Kailee groaned as she noticed the steep hill. She hated hills.

* * *

Leliana kept on firing arrows as rapidly as she could. She was almost out, down to about ten out of thirty-two arrows that she held in her quiver. There seemed to be no end to the walking dead that spawned seemingly from thin air. Her heart raced as adrenaline and fear pumped through her whenever one of the ghouls managed to get past Alistair and Bello's ranks, charging towards her. However before they could reach her, they always seemed to stop and fall short, quite literally. And every time she would notice Kailee standing where the walking dead once were, daggers in hand, ready to take on anything that got past the front lines.

The bard looked on in slight awe and respect, watching as her new friend and leader dealt back-stabs, poisons flasks, and stealth kills to any enemies that came her way. _Whoever taught her, surely they never thought she would become this good._ Leliana could count only twice when Kailee would miss one, and Leliana or Morrigan had to put it down. She remembered a quote that she had told Kailee after one bandit battle, where a group had surrounded the Warden and all fell in a matter of seconds. _"Never let anyone tell you that you are not good enough. The Maker surely has smiled upon you." _ Little could she guess how true those words were.

"Leliana duck!" As soon as she ducked her head, she heard the faint whistling sound and screech as a knife flew over her head, barely missing her ear, and ended up in the head of a ghoul that came up behind her. _And apparently someone has taught her the art of knife throwing. Maybe I could get some lessons?_ She giggled at the thought.

But for now, they had a village to save, and walking dead to eliminate.

* * *

The sun broke through the mountains behind the village, and with it, a new day, and another chance for the villagers of Redcliffe to breathe a sigh of relief and joy. It had been the largest attack yet and hopefully with this they could finally stop living in fear. Bann Teagan opened the doors to the Chantry when he heard the shouting, and was relieved and shocked, to see many of the villagers were safe, as well as Alistair and his group. The children all ran out to greet their fathers, brothers, or uncles, squealing with joy and happiness that another night had passed, and hopefully the last. He spotted Kailee sitting on the stone wall of the Chantry and quickly approached her.

"My lady, I am relieved to see that you survived the battle! And kept many of the villagers alive as well, I could not be happier." He saw the Warden offer him a small, sad smile, and the slight glimmer of hope darkened somewhat. "How many casualties?"

"From what I can tell, Bann Teagan, with this attack being so large, ten of the Militiamen, including Murdock and Dwyn were killed. Lloyd, the tavern keeper, did not make it as well."

"And what of Ser Perth and the knights? Surely he would have survived." All he got in reply was a small shake of her head. He knew it was too much to hope for. They had survived the onslaught, but at a high cost.

"I am sorry Bann Teagan. I wish I could have done more to save them."

"No, it is quite alright, my lady. You have done so much for this village already, and you were contending with your own life, and the lives of your group. Please, do not throw all the guilt on yourself." He gripped her arm, looking at her with a mixture of sympathy and remorse. Kailee sighed and slowly nodded, before hopping down and checking on her companions. That was when he remembered why he had gone to her in the first place. He placed his hand on her arm again, stopping her. "Please, when you are finished, I would like to see you and Alistair. I have something important to discuss with you up near the windmill."

"I understand, I'll relay the message to everyone. But I warn you, Alistair and I…are not on speaking terms as of late." That piqued Teagan's curiosity slightly, but for now he would let it be.

The sermon the Chantry held was a sober occasion, commemorating the Wardens as well as praying for the lost souls that perished during the attack; Murdock, Ser Perth, and many of the militiamen. Owen, for promising him that they would look for and bring back his daughter, gave Kailee and Alistair new sets of armor. Alistair received a new set of heavy chainmail, made of red steel and crafted to withstand many blows from swords and arrows. Alistair put on a smile of gratitude, and surprisingly, from what Kailee could see, it was not forced. Maybe he really did feel gracious for the gift, or maybe it was because the armor he had now was cracked and coated with darkspawn blood. At least the new set would be easier to clean.

Kailee was surprised at the new armor she received from the smith. Hers was a simple enough leather armor set, but up close she could make out the intricate carvings and symbols on the leather. When she asked Owen where he had gotten it, he just shrugged and said some traveler had used it when the attacks first started. Being a rogue, and not used to wearing heavier armor, she was surprised to see how sturdy and thick the leather was, but also how light it felt. It had an almost black color to it, and she felt more dexterous, especially with her daggers. She could feel _something_ within her when she wore the armor, like she had more stamina then before, and her attacks came stronger and faster. She smiled as she ran her fingers over the material again, becoming more accustomed to the texture and symbols on it. This was her new favorite armor set.

Now that the sermon was completed, and the villagers slowly went back to their daily routines, Kailee found herself leading her party up the steep hill, towards where they first encountered the undead. There, she saw Teagan standing alone, gazing at the castle. It made her think of her own home, and she felt a pang of sympathy for him. She knew what it felt like to stand from afar, looking at the place that she once called home be invaded. She stepped next to him and gazed up at his face. His eyes seemed so far away, and he was snapped back to his surroundings as she placed a hand tentatively on his arm, giving him a small smile.

"It's hard to imagine that it seems so quiet now, when not hours before it was bustling with those…creatures." His lips curled up in slight disgust, and Kailee thought absently that it looked quite amusing on his face. He sighed, seeming so weary and run down at that moment. "I should have told you sooner, my lady, but-Maker's breath!"

Kailee turned as she saw a woman and a guard run down the hill towards them. The presence of the woman seemed to feel familiar to Kailee, but she could not quite place it. Then it seemed to click and her eyes widened in horror. _Oh Maker no…please no!_

"Teagan! You're here; I was beginning to worry if you survived the attacks." That gritty, unappealing, scratchy Orlesian accent was enough to make Kailee blanch. It was Isolde, the wife Arl Eamon, and Arlessa of Redcliffe. Kailee groaned inwardly, wanting to smack her face with her palm. Outwardly, she put on a tight smile, and a look of surprise. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Alistair tense up, his jaw clench as he squinted his eyes at her. Then she remembered him telling her about being raised by Arl Eamon and how badly the Arlessa had treated him.

"Lady Isolde. Y-you're alive? I can scarcely believe it! H-how did you escape?"

"Quick Teagan, there is no time. Conner and I are okay, for the moment. But we need you to come back to the castle, alone."

Kailee instantly did not like the sound of this, but before she could voice her opinion, Alistair spoke up. "What is it? What's going on in the castle Lady Isolde?" Isolde turned to Alistair and a look of confusion crossed her face for a fleeting moment, before her scathing look took its place.

"Who-who are these people? Teagan? Why are they here?" Alistair sighed, his shoulders sagging, almost seeming reluctant to make the Arlessa aware of his presence.

"It's me, Lady Isolde. Alistair, remember?"

"Alistair? Maker's breath. Why are _you _here? And who is this woman with you?" Kailee's hands twitched. She wanted to find _something_ to hit this woman with. No matter how mad she was with Alistair at the moment, he was her closest friend, and no one insulted those she held dear to her.

Teagan seemed to take pity on the two Wardens and saved them by talking for them. "They are Grey Wardens, my Lady, and they helped to save our village."

And that was how the conversation went, a back and forth exchange. Kailee and her party learned about the mage that Lady Isolde recruited to teach her son, the signs of Conner being a mage, and about the poisoning of Arl Eamon. Now Kailee stood at the entrance to the secret tunnel, Leliana, Alistair, and Bello in tow. Sten and Morrigan were left to guard the windmill, as well as watch for any signs of any more undead lurking about.

Leliana went down first, followed by Bello, who reluctantly volunteered. Kailee took a deep breath, for as much as she hated heights; she hated dark, dreary tunnels more. She jumped down, and felt slender, yet strong arms catch her. She stared up into the face of her friend and blushed when the bard smiled down at her.

"You know, you look really cute with such an innocent look on your face." She giggled when Kailee blushed harder before setting her down. Alistair snorted in amusement from above, and jumped down after them. As they made their way through the basement and dungeon level of the castle, they heard the gurgles and screeches of the undead, accompanied by a voice crying out for help. Kailee nodded to Alistair, who took to the front, moving through the door to engage them in a frontal assault. Leliana stayed in the doorway, picking off the ones she could without hitting Alistair. Kailee used the shadows of the cellar to her advantage, and with her new armor making her movements as silent as ever, finished off the last few with quick precision.

They stopped to breathe in relief, as Bello stood next to a cell at the end of the hall, his body hunched, growling. They heard a squeak from inside the cell.

"Someone come get this dog! I don't want to be eaten!" Kailee looked at her companions, who shrugged, before walking up to the cell, patting Bello on the head to let him know to ease up. The man inside sighed. He definitely looked no worse for wear, and from his appearance and the robes he wore, Kailee suspected he was the mage Isolde had hired for her son. "Thank you, for saving me from those creatures."

"I didn't do it for your benefit, mage, trust me." The man seemed to wince at her wounds, and Kailee had to suppress her anger at the day's events, or risk losing information that could prove to be valuable. "What is your name?"

"M-my name is Jowan, my lady. I was asked by the Arlessa to tutor her son." Kailee cocked her head to the side. The name sounded familiar, hearing it several times on her travels. It was Alistair who confirmed her suspicions.

"Jowan? Then you are the wanted apostate who escaped from the Cirlce?" Jowan hung his head, and Kailee could see something flicker in his eyes-sadness? Guilt? Jowan nodded his head. "We also heard you poisoned the Arl."

"Yes, that is true. I was captured by the Templars and brought to Denerim to await execution. This man walked up to me and told me his name was Teryn Loghain. I thought he would execute me right there."

Kailee thought she heard Alistair mutter something about Loghain should have done it, but it was covered up by his yelp as Leliana elbowed him in the ribs. Kailee brought her focus back to the mage as he placed his hands on the bars, his eyes pleading with her to hear his story.

She sighed, running her hand through her disheveled hair. "Why did you poison him Jowan? And why tell us about it?"

"I only did it because I thought that Loghain would help the Cirlce! I had no idea about him betraying the King at Ostagar or what he was really trying to do! You see…I'm a maleficar. A blood mage."

Kailee heard Alistair's sharp intake of breath, and she felt herself shake slightly. She had never met a blood mage before, but she had heard stories. "Once Lady Isolde found out what I had done, she imprisoned me, and then the attacks started. She came down earlier trying to find out what I had done to start this, and tortured me when I told her I didn't know."

"Were you telling the truth?"

"I honestly did not start these attacks! From what I can gather, it must be a demon possessing Conner." And Kailee believed him, though she could not resist taking out her anger a little on him.

"Technically, Jowan, when you poisoned the Arl you set these motions in event. You poisoning the Arl probably led Conner to want to save him. How much magic did you teach him?" Her comments hit home, as Jowan's gaze fell, a look of deep regret in his eyes. Kailee almost felt sorry for him He was operating on misguided assumptions and lies, and had he known about what was going on, he may not have done what he did. "Why are you so concerned about this?"

"Because I want to make things right! It's my fault things progressed the way they did, and I want to prove to everyone that I can fix this, or at least try." His answered seemed noble enough, and when her gaze locked with his, she saw that he was sincere in his statement. She did not know if this was the right course, but it was necessary in case they did run into the demon.

"Alright, I'm letting you go. You're free to do what you can to help." The instant she said those words, she felt a strong grip on her arm, pulling her to the side. When she regained her footing, yanking her arm out of Alistair's hold, she glared at him. "What was that for?"

"Are you crazy? You're going to let him go! After he confessed to poisoning the Arl?"

"He is sincere in his willing to help, Alistair. And besides, we can benefit from him helping us." She was not going to have this argument with him, Templar in training or not.

"But he is a _blood mage_! He is wanted by the Chantry and the Templars! You can't really think he won't kill anyone else."

Leliana placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "No one deserves to die if they wish to seek atonement Alistair. If he is really willing to help, then let him, blood mage or no." Kailee could have hugged her. Alistair wanted to hit the both of them.

"_Mal-e-fi-car._" Kailee almost threw her hands up into the air. If he was going to be stubborn about this, then she was going to have to pull him down a few pegs.

"Damnit Alistair, listen to yourself! You told me that the Grey wardens accepted help from whoever they were offered. And now when we get help offered, you want to be a baby about it and kill him because he's a blood mage? If Duncan were here-"

"**Don't **say his name! Don't even associate him with that…blood mage!"

Kailee had enough. She raised her hand and smacked him as hard as he could. Bello barked in surprise and jumped back, and Leliana and Jowan winced at the sound it made.

"Grow up! Duncan was just a human Alistair! He was just like you and I were. He was not some immortal god, and he made the same mistakes we all make. I respect and honor him as much as you do by taking up this mantle, but for Maker's sake, learn to think about the bigger picture, rather than what the Chantry taught you." She poked him hard in the chest, making him gasp in surprise. Kailee glared up at him, the frustrations of his attitude, the attacks on the village, and the weight of her decisions coming full force. "If you really want to keep his memory alive, lose your ideals, lose the life you had before, and grow some fucking balls."

Alistair was speechless. He rubbed his cheek and watched as she turned away from him and opened the cell to let Jowan out. Jowan just stood there and stared at her, awestruck at her little tirade. Kailee didn't even bother looking back to see if Leliana or Alistair would follow her, and frankly she didn't care at that point.

Little did they know, that what waited for them at the main floor would test those very ideals.


End file.
